


Nightime Pt.1

by gingerwoodstreet



Category: marvel cinimatic universe
Genre: Bruce Needs a Hug, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Also Needs a Hug, Suggestion of Cutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerwoodstreet/pseuds/gingerwoodstreet
Summary: Natasha wakes up to find Bruce about to use a knife on himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natashasbanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/gifts).



Natasha awoke to a crash and loud cursing in French. Bruce, she thought. She knew she should check on him but was to sore from the battle to willingly get out of bed.  
Suddenly, she heard a bearly audable sound, one to which untrained ears, would go unnoticed. She heard the faint whisper of a knife being pulled out of somthing large.  
In a flash, Natasha scrambled out of bed and sprinted into the kitchen of the Wakandan penthouse. "Bruce" she wispered softly, still a few feet away from his shaking frame. When he finally turned his head and looked at her, she immidiatly saw the greif, anger, and guilt burning in his soft brown eyes, soft, brown, teared up eyes. "Bruce" she wispered, softer and more gentle this time. "Give me the knife". He had obviously been trying to cut himself. Whan Natasha went through his stuff from the tower., she had found several small blades, which she had defenestrated imediatly. Just the thought of such a gentle man hating himself enough to willingly cause himself phisical harm almost brought her to tears. Bruce slowly streached out his hand towards her, allowing her to take the weapon from him. As soon as the knife was in her hands, Natasha dropped it in the sink. "Natasha" Bruce wispered, "did I, was I going to...". He couldn't complete his sentances because he was shaking too hard. "Yeah, but it's okay, I'm here now, everything will be okay." Natasha soothed. Then,as she reached out to touch his shoulder, a wave of emotions swept over him like a tidal wave. He pulled her into him and buried his face in her hair. In a flash, Natasha forgot all anger, hurt, and other negative emotions left her as she was enveloped in his arms. They stood there for a while, as Bruce whisper/cried her name over and over again into her hair, she melted into him and just sobbed. Letting all the emotions, the hurt, anger, loneliness, and solitude of the past few years wash away in a stream of tears.


	2. Just for Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha helps Bruce sleep after the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directly after the first chapter, just an easier reading style. Sorry the chapters have been so short, school has started and I have very little time so I write when I can. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

A loud sound drew the couple out of their reverie. The sound was of a jet landing on the landing pad of the compound. "I suppose nothing lasts forever." Natasha sighed and kissed his cheek.  
"Natasha I don't know if I can handle.." Bruce stuttered as he released her slightly and held her a couple of inches away from himself. "People?" Natasha asked softly.  
"Yeah" Bruce said reluctantly. Natasha pulled him to her again,  
"We can go to my room" Natasha said then studdered "I mean, uh, if you want". she looked down, glad the darkness hid her embaressment. "What I mean is i don't think either of us will be able to sleep on their own" Natasha said softly "at least for tonight".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Natasha lead Bruce by the hand into her dark room, he stopped her next to the night stand. "Natasha?'' Bruce asked. "Are you sure this is a good idea?''  
"What do you mean'' Natasha asked softly.  
"I haven't eaten, slept, or done anything normal to my knowledge in the past two years" Bruce whispered sadly. "I don't even know if I will wake up as myself" Bruce finished sadly.  
"If we do end up sleeping you will wake up as yourself" Natasha sothed as she pulled him on top of the mattress."Most likley we won't sleep so..." Natasha paused as she pulled up the blankets around them. "Everything will be ok".  
"I adore you, you know" Bruce whispered as her wrapped his arms arond her.  
Natasha hummed softly before she answered.  
"I adore you too" was the answer as Bruce drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first fic so please give me input, thx :D


End file.
